


Stress Reliving Chest Fluff

by Lazy_Crow



Series: RadioDust [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Crow/pseuds/Lazy_Crow
Summary: Alastor has had a stressful few weeks and his spider boyfriend is concerned
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: RadioDust [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543474
Comments: 15
Kudos: 731





	Stress Reliving Chest Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think Alastor has an bug up his ass about sleeping and cuddling with Angel is the only way he can get to sleep now.

Alastor had been busy for 3 weeks. Ever since he's been sponsoring the hotel demons having been coming around more and more. Some stayed, some relapsed into their old habits. The deer demon has been bouncing back and forth between constant meetings with Charlie and making sure the demons that wanted to change were behaving. He was overseeing some renovation of the hotel today, making more rooms for more demons. Easy, right?

Well, it would be if he wasn't constantly getting side tracked. Someone didn't put the top on blender before turning it on, someone set a fire to a trashbin inside, someone started a fucking terf war(surprisingly it wasn't Angel) and brought it a bit to close to the Happy Hotel's grounds. Those, along with a many of other things, had this deer demon running along all day and he still kept a smile on his face. By the time he got to the door of his room everything had been done but a stack of papers on his desk that need to be signed. He sighed, knowing that he was going to be up late. Later, if he was being technical.

He opened his door and found his boyfriend laying on his bed reading a magazine. Upon noticing Alastor entering he put his reading material down.

"Hey babe, you okay?" He asked noticing how tired his boyfriend looked.

Alastor smile twitched at the corner and Angel had been with him long enough to know that his cheerful facade was cracking.

"I'm fine darling, I just have work to do." He said walking over to his desk. Taking his seat and grabbing the pen he began to work. Again.

After a minute of sitting and signing he felt a pair of arms loosely wrap his shoulders. He already knew who it was and didn't want to turn around and look at him. He already knew the words that were about to come out of his mouth.

"Al, you need rest."

There it was, the infamous "you need rest" line that always translated to "go to sleep" for him. He didn't particularly like sleep. He couldn't keep an eye on everything if he was asleep and that meant anything could happen that he could've prevented.

"Angle, my darling, I love you. You know that right?" He asked.

"Yeah." Angel rested his chin on Alastor's head.

" Then please understand that while I am appreciative of your concern for my well being I do not want to go to sleep."

"I'm not saying go to sleep, I'm say take a breather from work. You've been running around all day and you need some you time."

Alastor gave the spider a side eye look. "And what kind of me time are you suggesting?"

"Nothing. Just us watching t.v. and cuddling."

Alastor looked down at the paper he was currently going to sign. It would be easy to see what he was supposed to be agreeing on if his vision was getting blurrier by the minute. He set down his pen and let his smiling persona fall. Slumping his shoulders, letting his smile fall into a grown and sighing.

"Alright fine, but only for a few minutes. Then I have to get back to work." He said

Angel seemed to pipe up at that, letting Alastor get up and grabbing his and and almost dragging him to the bed. Laying down on the bed and pulling the radio demon between his legs and letting his head rest on his chest fluff. Alastor immediately sighed into the fur, relaxing already. The spider demon grabbed the remote and turned the t.v. on wrapping both pairs of arms Alastor. He didn't bother changing the channel from the program it was on. Just letting it distract him while he pet Alastor's head. Alastor himself loved the small affectionate touch and paid no mind to the t.v. He only had it in his room was for Angel.

It wasn't long before Angel heard faint radio static coming from the demon below him. Alastor was asleep, as Angel had hoped he would be soon. It didn't take a genius to see that the man was exhausted. Even the times he did lay down with Angel to go to sleep he never actually slept. He claimed he didn't need it but Angel never pushed to know why. Alastor had his reasons. Angel was just happy he got him to sleep now. After a few minutes of only the t.v. and Alastor's faint radio static being the only sounds in the room the flung open with Niffty following it.

"Hey Alas-oh." She started to shout but immediately lowered her tone.

Alastor groan and scrunched his eyebrows but didn't wake up. He snuggled further into Angel's fluff followed by one of his ears twitching. Angel let out a small sigh and turned to see Niffty holding back a giggle.

"I'll tell Charlie he's busy." She said shutting the door quietly as she left.

Needless to say Alastor slept the entire night.


End file.
